Give up!
by Brair Charming
Summary: Where magic once existed shall be forgotten forever. And enemies of those will seek revenge. Will they survive or will death be their fate, among the many, many others? Find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is the summery but I usually start my stories with summeries and I will reconize those who have reviewed. (Every Chapter)**

Where magic once existed shall be forgotten forever. And eneimes of those will seek revenge. Will they survive or will death be their fate among the many others.

**Please tell me if the summery is bad or not. First Chapter will be posted soon!**

**Thank you,**

**Briar Charming**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peacelvefairy: Thanks! I was just begin my lazy self when a idea hit me.**

**MikoNoHikari: Sorry about that. Maybe I shouldn't start my stories with summeries? I'd love to hear your opinon! (I like your stories although most of them are one shots but I can always fantize more!) P.S. Don't know how to get a Beta reader. Thank you for reviewing!**

"Icy!" Yelled Bloom "Why? Why do you keep doing this?"

"Why? Who was the one who brought down the ansestreal witches? Who was the one who locked Valtor in Omega?" Icy paused. "WHO WAS THE ONE WHO DEFEATED THE TRIX OH SO MANY TIMES" She bellowed. Bloom flew back.

"The company of light. Evil shall take back what was rightfully theirs, what was won by them fairly." Icy said.

"What do you have anything to do with this-this meaningless revenge?" Bloom asked as the other Winx, Darcy, and Stormy flew in.

Stormy answered for her angered sister "What do we have to do with this? Ha! Doesn't Tecno nerd know? Oh right she doesn't! The anicent wiches were our mothers. We were created by ice, darkness and wind. Valtor was an elder brother and it was the only reason we teamed up with him. We convinced Tritanus to help us get revenge, but we didn't know he was using us! The wizards of the black circle were our cousins and the war for the universe had affected them too. They, along with us, vowed to get revenge. No matter what!"

"But Storm-" Tecna started to say technial things that only she can understand.

"Give up!" Snapped Darcy. Stormy looked over to her eldest sister, Icy, only to find her doubled up with anger.

Icy roared and let out all the engery and power within her heart and soul. The power knocked the Winx from the dark cloudy skys. And it sent screams from many people who felt how powerful Icy was. At that moment, the people all disappeared. All of them. Well except the Winx.

"The fate of many people is now in your hands, along with the univese. Give up or continue to fight. If you give up, we will spare the lives of all the people that dissappered and I can tell you, there is millions. If you continue fighting, we will bring you down one by one and kill each person one by one. The desision is yours to make. Will you spare the lives of the many that helped you be here? Or will you be selfish and bring the lives of many people along with you to death?" Icy asked.

"I suggest you..." Stormy started.

"Give up" Darcy finished.

"We-" Stella started but Bloom, as leader, held up her hand, signaling Stella to stop.

**Sorry if it's short but i'm trying to update "Evil has finally won" and "A fairytale". I'm not going to create more fanfictions cuz I think 3 at a time is enough. I think I should work on my summery writing so if any of you have an idea or just a random something for a story, PM the idea or me or write it in your review. (Don't care if your're guest or not)**

**Thank you,**

**Briar Charming**


	3. Chapter 3

**behine-the-heart- OK what?**

**Summer's sunshine- Thank you! **

**Any- I've been trying to update but I didn't have time. I'll try to update quicker**

* * *

**Chapter 3- (The setting is a small hidden house in Lynphea.)**

_"Give Up"_ Those 2 words haunted the young fairy. Ever since battle, things had not been the same.

"Bloom" A voice said.

Bloom looked up. It was only the nature fairy. Flora smiled kindly at her and placed a tray of sugar cookies on a wooden table.

"I thought you would like a snack. Icy's going to call any minute now, have you decided?" Flora asked.

Bloom sighed, "No. I don't want to choose. I want the citizens of the Magic Diemention to live. Then again, no one wants the Trix to take over."

CRASH! BANG!

A gasped was heard. "My new designer dress!" (Stella)

"So much for eavsdropping" Another voice said. (Musa)

Flora opened the door as Bloom stepped out. "Wittle Sella eavsdrwopping? Oh my! Is it time to take away her fashionable shopping card?"

"NO" Stella shouted as everyone laughed.

Aishia looked at Bloom ans said, "Have you decided?"

"Me? Decide?" Bloom asked.

"You are after all our leader" Flora said.

"Oh my! Flora, the caring fairy, leaving all the work to me?" Bloom said fake-shocked.

"OW!" A tiny voice shouted.

Stella screamed and jumped on Musa.

"It's just us, the PIXIES!" Chatta said excitedly "Flora! Is that one of the shine star flowers? Ohh! It looks so pretty!"

"Hey Chatta! Nice to see you" Flora said laughing.

"Hello Tecna, I just did some major updates and added more software to my laptop." Digit said.

"Hi Digit! Mind showing me the updates? I just learn how to improve updates and data and stuff. Want me to show you?" Tecna said.

"Hello Princess of Melody! Nice to see you again" Tune said as politly as possible.

"Hey Tune! Any news" Musa asked.

"Ba to da" Piff said yawning and flying lazily to Aishia.

"Piff!" Aishia embraced her bonded pixie.

"How is your realationship with Brandon?" Amore asked. Once she doesn't imagine love, she talks about love. That pixie is love-strucked crazy!

"The Trix took him away" Stella said sadly.

"Bloom! I heard about the battle. Pixie Village is theartened! The heart of life, the Ruby Heart, is stolen!" Lockette said worrily.

"Don't worry Lockette! The theif is most likey the Trix!" Bloom said chenching her fist.

_RING! RING!_

Tecna answered the call coming from the Winx's crystal ball. A hologram of Icy showed. She smirked evilly and said, "So, I gave you time to think and what is your desision? Spare the livesf everyone or shall we take you down one by one. Starting with this little fairy?" Icy moved aside so Roxy could be seen. She was chained and she looked like she was in pain.

"Roxy!" The Winx cried. The fairy managed to look up and said weakly "Winx, don't give up"

Icy reappeared "So?"

Bloom made her way to the crystal ball. This desision would change history. Change balance. Change life. Change everything. She tooked a deep breath. "My desision is...

(Wait)

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4****5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

"Neither" Said Bloom "I decide I would like to meet with Ms. Faragonda and discuss this matter with her. Therefore, I refuse to decide until you approve of my saying. I _demand_ to meet her."

Icy growled and snapped "Fine pixie! I'll let you meet with your precious little headmistress."

Aishia stepped up and said, "Don't you DARE call her that!"

"And what makes YOU so protective of Grandmother?" Icy snarled.

"She let me stay at Alfea and be the powerful fairy I am today. And Icy, the Winx will stand. Today. Tomorrow. Eternity." Aishia said glaring at Icy.

"I agree" Tecna said, "The Winx have a 50 and a half percent chance of winning."

"The" Flora said stepping closer to the crystal ball.

"Winx" Said Musa.

"Will" Stella cheered.

"Stand! Today! Tomorrow! Eternity!" The Winx yelled.

"Nice little cheer you got there. Wait till I turn it dark" Darcy said appearing out of nowhere. Stormy was close behine.

"Where magic once existed shall be forgotten forever..." Stormy said darkly before laughing wickedly with her 2 evil sisters.

* * *

**I understand this chapter was short and all but I really have no time. I have to manage 3 fanfictions and have to manage the short time I have. Super sorry for late updates and just a reminder, I have no intrest of abondoning/deleting this fanfiction. I am open for any suggestions or requests from you and thank you for reading this (Bad) chapter!**


End file.
